


Contra rationem

by wilwarin575



Series: Contra rationem [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время матча по квиддичу Гарри сталкивается с большими неприятностями, разгребать которые придётся Снейпу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contra rationem

**Author's Note:**

> _Contra rationem_ (лат.) – вопреки здравому смыслу, без разумного основания. Таким незамысловато-изящным образом автор хочет показать – не ищите здесь обоснуя (хоть я честно его искаааала...), списывайте всё на невменяемость ушибленного Поттера, слабость Снейпа и рвущихся в бой кинкообразных тараканов автора.  
>  Написано в подарок для **Ikarushka**.  
>  Бета: **mummi**.  
>  И просто огромнещее, огромадное спасибо **Rebecca** за ценную инфу по черепно-мозговым травмам! Она очень меня выручила!  
>  **Чен** (Гарри на втором курсе). Товарищи, это не шутки, вход только по предъявлению извращенской справки!

***

Во рту стоял непередаваемо мерзкий привкус, что-то среднее между прогорклым маслом и древесной кислотой, в затылке толкался тяжёлый, словно металлический, ком, а веки были точно пришиты к щекам, и все попытки Гарри открыть глаза сопровождались жуткой резью и оканчивались ничем. 

– Вы всё ещё верите в простые совпадения, директор? – произнесли рядом.

Голос, издевательски тянувший гласные, был знаком Гарри, и с этим голосом были связаны далеко не самые приятные моменты в его жизни.

– Доказательств у нас по-прежнему нет, равно как и подозреваемых, – а это уже Дамблдор, причём директор казался встревоженным не на шутку. 

– Проломленный череп вас не убедил?

– Северус! – ахнула мадам Помфри. – Как ты можешь?

– Северус прав, – вмешалась МакГонагалл. – Мы обязаны всё выяснить, пока, – она запнулась, но продолжила, – пока не случилось самого худшего.

Значит, Гарри находился в лазарете. Уже кое-что. Он снова попытался разлепить веки, но ни один мускул не слушался, и с таким же – нулевым – успехом он попробовал шевелить рукой и губами. Сердце стиснула холодная склизкая лапа. Если его парализовало, это будет… О господи. Нет, паниковать нельзя, сейчас ему нужно было собраться и поймать разбегающиеся мысли за вертлявые хвосты. Что случилось до того, как он потерял сознание? Последнее, что он помнил, это матч со Слизерином, трепыхание снитча в дюйме от перебитой руки, – а дальше его, похоже, всё-таки нагнал взбесившийся бладжер.

– Барьер на платформе, падение на иву, теперь заколдованный мяч. Если не выяснить, кто к этому причастен, вы рискуете в ближайшее время найти Поттера мёртвым, – произнёс Снейп как ни в чём не бывало.

Помолчав, Дамблдор негромко сказал:

– Детали обсудим после . А сейчас, – кажется, при этих словах он улыбнулся, голос его заметно потеплел, – самое время снять заклинание, мадам Помфри. Ваш пациент проснулся. Finite Incantatem.

В следующую секунду Гарри распахнул глаза и немедленно пожалел об этом. Свет, сочившийся из сводчатых окон, вызвал дикую вспышку боли; он зажмурился и инстинктивно поднёс руку ко лбу. Кончики пальцев едва успели коснуться плотной повязки, как мадам Помфри подскочила к нему и ловко отвела его ладонь в сторону.

– Лежите смирно, мистер Поттер, иначе навредите себе. Как ваша голова?

Для своего же блага он был обязан сказать правду, тем более что накатывавшая боль из разряда терпимой уверенно готовилась перейти в чудовищную, но рядом стоял Снейп, перед которым нельзя быть слабым, нельзя показывать, что тебе больно, и давать повод к ядовитым насмешкам.

– Немного побаливает, – ответил Гарри, поморщившись.

– Немного? Не тошнит, в глазах не темно? – уточнила мадам Помфри, сжав его запястье и посчитав пульс, потом заглянула в глаза, повернув его лицом к свету. Гарри часто заморгал и подавил желание уткнуться в подушку.

– Всё в порядке.

– Твоё зелье отлично сработало, Северус. Отменный результат, – заключил Дамблдор и взял другую руку Гарри в свои горячие сухие ладони. – Похоже, травма оказалась не такой серьёзной, как мы думали. Очень хорошо, очень, мой мальчик… Ты можешь встать?

От одной мысли, что надо подняться, Гарри замутило сильнее, хотя казалось, что сильнее некуда. Комната плыла и раскачивалась, в висках что-то дёргалось в такт ударам сердца, но ведь здесь был Снейп, который не спускал с него глаз – хотя без очков трудно было разобрать выражение на его лице, Гарри слишком хорошо изучил набор его презрительных и насмешливых гримас, чтобы с лёгкостью представить одну из них.

Мадам Помфри и Дамблдор отпустили его руки, и он осторожно сел, упираясь кулаками в матрас и продолжая мигать от чересчур яркого света. Может, всё не так уж плохо, он справится, должен справиться, а отлежаться ещё будет время. Когда остальные убедятся, что ничего особенного не произошло. 

Он спустил сначала одну босую ногу на ледяной пол, за ней – другую. Пол неприветливо качнулся, как в вихляющемся поезде.

– Тапочки, мистер Поттер, – непререкаемым тоном напомнила мадам Помфри.

Гарри на ощупь пошарил ногами внизу, пока не наткнулся на пару пушистых тапок. Пижамные штаны неудобно перекрутились, и он, краснея, поправил тугую резинку. Интересно, кто его переодевал? Только бы это была мадам Помфри, и – пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть окажется, что ни Дамблдор, ни, упаси Мерлин, Снейп при этом не присутствовали. 

Узкое окно напротив покачнулось, вправо-влево, с тошнотворной размеренностью, в ушах противно шумело, но отступать было поздно, так что Гарри медленно перенёс вес на ноги и, разжав занемевшие пальцы, осторожно отпустил одеяло.

Часто, когда смертельно хочешь, чтобы чего-то не случилось, всё происходит ровно наоборот. Гарри сделал неуверенный шаг, борясь со жгучим желанием вытянуть перед собой руки, а в готовой взорваться голове колотилось настойчивое: «Не упасть на Снейпа, не упасть на Снейпа, не упасть…». На втором шаге Гарри решил сознаться, что это была глупая затея, но собственных слов, если они и прозвучали, не услышал. Сквозь ватную темноту донёсся чей-то раздражённый окрик, пальцы Гарри судорожно вцепились в жёсткую ткань чужой мантии, прежде чем он сполз на пол, а затем его подняли и уложили обратно на кровать. Тогда он позволил себе отключиться.

***

Что-то пошло не так. 

Северус был уверен в своём зелье, как и в конечном результате всего, за что брался. Самым отвратительным было то, что чуть ли не впервые он начал сомневаться, когда дело напрямую коснулось Гарри Поттера.

С помощью Дамблдора вернув бесчувственного мальчишку на койку, он отстранился и скрестил руки на груди. Оборонительная поза была некстати, но он предвкушал разочарование директора и собственное признание в некомпетентности и ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

– Что случилось? – Дамблдор внимательно разглядывал обмякшего Поттера.

– Нужно обратиться в Сент-Мунго, – процедил Северус сквозь зубы. Только бы переложить ответственность, и не будет больше ни упрёков, ни волнений.

МакГонагалл решительно выступила вперёд:

– Альбус, мы не можем подвергать опасности жизнь студента, а тем более Гарри. Нужно переправить его в Мунго.

– Нет, – Дамблдор устало покачал головой, – ты же знаешь, придать огласке травму Гарри… Газеты разлетятся быстрее ос из развороченного улья. Но Северус сможет модифицировать зелье.

– Возможно. Если он не умрёт быстрее.

– Наложить опять заклятье Стазиса, Альбус? – нервно предложила Помфри.

– Да, – Дамблдор кивнул и повернулся к Северусу. – Займись зельем. Поппи, прошу, проверь ещё раз состояние Гарри.

– Жизни не угрожает, – ответила она, водя палочкой в нескольких дюймах от головы Поттера. – Но раньше я с таким не сталкивалась. Я убрала гематому, восстановила кость, внутричерепное давление в норме. Я сделала всё, что в моих силах, но было бы лучше, если бы им занялись опытные колдомедики. Альбус, пойми, мозг и глаза – те области, в которых не…

– Северус найдёт способ улучшить состав. Зелье помогло, Гарри пришёл в себя, осталось немного доработать рецепт. Увеличить его эффективность. Так?

– А если не выйдет? – тусклым голосом спросил Северус. 

– Мы успеем обратиться в Мунго, обещаю. Но пока – попытаемся избежать этого.

Избежать любой ценой, закончил про себя Северус. Словно они говорили не о зелье для заживления мозговых тканей, а об Икотной болтушке или Перечном зелье. Он сжал кулаки, со всех сил впиваясь ногтями в ладони. В случае неудачи крайним окажется он. Как и следовало ожидать.

***

Пить.

Гарри мотнул головой и, не размыкая высохших губ, замычал. Удивительно, но к его кровати никто не подошёл. Он тяжело выдохнул через нос, будто это могло помочь усмирить рвущиеся в черепе петарды.

Было темно. Должно быть, ночь давно наступила. Он оглянулся, поворачивая голову до смешного медленно – словно ему стукнуло несколько сотен лет и от любого резкого движения она могла отвалиться, как у сэра Николаса, – и убедился, что рядом вправду никого не было. А пить хотелось ужасно, внутри всё ныло, горло раздирал сухой жар.

– Пить, – шептал Гарри, чувствуя себя настолько жалким, что щёки наверняка загорелись от унижения.

Надо было подняться – или хотя бы позвать мадам Помфри как следует, в полный голос. 

Он привстал с задушенным стоном. На столике возле кровати не нашлось ни графина, ни пустых стаканов, и волшебной палочки, как и очков Гарри, тоже нигде не было не видно. 

– Мадам Помфри, – тщательно выговорил он, с облегчением отметив, что это прозвучало куда уверенней, чем в прошлый раз.

– Что вам нужно, Поттер? – спросил Снейп, выступив из тёмного угла в лучших традициях вампирских комиксов (Дадли частенько разбрасывал их по всему дому, а Гарри по-тихому утаскивал к себе и прятал под матрасом). – Lumos.

Если бы Гарри не так ослаб, он подскочил бы повыше.

– Я… – Нет, он не попросит Снейпа подать воды, даже если будет подыхать от жажды. Какого чёрта тот вообще забыл ночью в лазарете? – Ни-ничего.

– Поппи, – позвал Снейп.

Мадам Помфри вышла из своего кабинета – маленькой комнатки, дверь которой стерёг один из серых подвыцветших портретов.

– Что с ним? – она потёрла глаза и провела ладонями по щекам, избавляясь от остатков сна.

– Он проснулся. Время принимать зелье.

Снейп отвёл взгляд от застывшего Гарри, резко развернулся и направился куда-то вдоль соседних кроватей. Гарри, сощурившись, следил за ним, пока не заметил, что одна из дальних коек занята. Человек, лежавший на ней, не шевелился, не издавал никаких звуков и вроде как вовсе не дышал. Наверно, на нём было то же заклятье, какое накладывали и на Гарри.

– Там нет ничего интересного, мистер Поттер, – твёрдо сказала мадам Помфри, намеренно заслонив ему обзор, когда наклонилась над столиком, сотворив из воздуха стакан и наполнив его водой.

Пока Гарри упорно вытягивал шею, силясь разглядеть собрата по несчастью, Снейп вернулся. Гарри напрягся, готовый в любую секунду соскочить с кровати и выбежать. Снейпу он доверял примерно так же, как слизеринскому наследнику с призрачными голосами. 

– Ваше зелье, – холодно произнёс Снейп, протягивая дымящийся кубок.

– И вода, – мадам Помфри поднесла ближе стакан.

Гарри даже открыл рот, чтобы сказать «спасибо», но понял, что не может выдавить ни звука: в голове полыхнул очередной снаряд, и всё, кроме наплывающей боли, сделалось неважным. Он подождал, пока в глазах прояснится, и потянулся к кубку, стараясь не коснуться кисти Снейпа. К счастью, ему это удалось. 

– Северус, на всякий случай встань у изголовья. Да, вот так, если… – Мадам Помфри закусила губу и зачем-то положила руку на плечо Гарри, слегка сжав его. – Это зелье, мистер Поттер, видите ли…

– Оно на некоторое время усилит болевые ощущения, – сухо закончил за неё Снейп.

Гарри мог бы догадаться и сам. Неплохо было бы подробней услышать об этом зелье, например, не свихнётся ли он от болевого шока, и не стошнит ли его сразу, как он выпьет. Но он просто плотнее стиснул зубы, шумно выдохнул несколько раз через нос и поднёс кубок к губам. От одного запаха тугой ком, протянувший щупальца через всю голову, начал сжиматься чаще и яростней. 

– Залпом, Поттер, – скомандовал Снейп.

Легко ему было говорить. Гарри боролся с собой, задерживая дыхание и прижимая кубок ко рту, и было ясно как день, что он не сможет, ничего не выйдет.

Пальцы Снейпа вдруг легли ему на затылок, сильные и каменно-твёрдые, а второй рукой он надёжно зафиксировал подбородок Гарри, в то время как мадам Помфри выхватила у Гарри кубок и одним движением влила содержимое ему в рот. Зелье обожгло гортань, Гарри захлёбывался, но ещё страшнее оказалась пелена скручивающей боли, и он забился в руках Снейпа, молотя пятками и кулаками по простыням.

– Немедленно прекратите истерику, Поттер, – зашипел Снейп и держал Гарри до тех пор, пока дрожь не сошла на нет, а вместо неё не навалилось чудовищное унижение.

Мадам Помфри поднесла к его рту стакан с водой – её руки тряслись так же, как и у Гарри:

– Ну же, мистер Поттер.

Снейп не стал дожидаться, когда Гарри допьёт; он вышел из лазарета, задевая колыхавшейся мантией ближайшие койки. 

В зелье, видно, было подмешано снотворное. После того, как Гарри приложил уйму усилий, отбивая мерзостный вкус водой, глаза у него слипались вовсю. Он осторожно опустился на подушку, а через секунду уснул. Кошмары никуда не делись, и это его странным образом успокаивало – хоть что-то оставалось неизменным.

***

Северус методично перебирал ингредиенты, отбрасывая в сторону те, что могли вызвать любые нежелательные последствия. Он отлично знал, как добиться в зельях наилучшего результата. 

То, что зелье требовалось именно Поттеру, выводило его из себя. Он резко сдёрнул с полки мешочек бузинных корней, и подпорченная молью ткань звонко треснула. 

Его не должны были волновать выходки самонадеянного идиота – чего стоил один летающий «Форд», угодивший в Гремучую иву. И тем унизительней было сознавать, что ему не безразлична судьба поттеровского отродья. Что он почувствовал нечто, откровенно напоминавшее жалость, когда насильно поил мальчишку зельем, хотя в кои-то веки тот получил по заслугам.

Избавиться от бредовых мыслей не помогало ни выцарапывание расчётов на грязном пергаменте, ни остервенелое растирание дубовой коры. К ночи на дне ступки должна остаться внушительная дыра, не говоря уж о его ладонях.

***

Утром мадам Помфри согласилась впустить к нему Рона и Гермиону. 

– Ты как? – выпалили друзья в один голос, и Гарри слабо, но искренне улыбнулся.

– В порядке.

– Мы узнали, кто это сделал, – тихо сообщила Гермиона, как только мадам Помфри скрылась за дверью.

– Что? И…

– Это Добби, – мрачно сказал Рон. – Знаешь такого домовика? Он сказал, вы знакомы.

– Гарри, он был весь обмотан бинтами и очень извинялся, – печально добавила Гермиона. – Он правда не думал, что так выйдет, просто…

– Спасал тебя, представляешь? Мы объяснили, что больше тебя спасать не нужно.

– Ты ведь не сердишься на него? – с надеждой спросила Гермиона.

– Как тебе сказать… – свирепо начал Гарри.

– Потом, потом нам расскажешь, тебе нельзя волноваться, – она хлопотливо поправила его подушку, задев пальцами шею над воротником пижамы, и покраснела.

– Не сержусь, – сказал Гарри более миролюбиво. – Можете ему передать.

Теперь – спасибо Снейпову зелью – в его голове перестали рваться фейерверки, стены и окна не отплясывали, едва он садился на кровати, и только слабость никуда не делась, но мадам Помфри заверила, что это через пару дней пройдёт.

– Он хотел прийти к тебе сам, – в глазах Гермионы было столько скорби по несчастному домовику, что Гарри почувствовал себя последним гадом, – но побоялся, что ты его убьёшь.

– Угу… А кто там, за ширмой? – Гарри торопливо свернул со скользкой темы и посмотрел туда, где вчера видел неподвижного человека.

– Ой, никто точно не знает, что случилось, но за завтраком…

– За завтраком, – договорил Рон, потому что голос у Гермионы внезапно оборвался, – мы узнали, что Колин пропал. Колин Криви, тот первоклашка с фотоаппаратом.

– Что с ним случилось? Его принесли ночью?

– Мы не знаем, честно, – Рон отвёл глаза и, кашлянув, тоже сменил тему. – Лучше скажи, ты сам-то как? Дамблдор вчера говорил, что это был самый неудачный матч за всю историю школы.

– Я мало что помню, – Гарри невольно передёрнулся, и левый висок ответил коротким острым спазмом, – кроме бладжера, естественно.

– Он сломал тебе руку, – Гермиона всхлипнула. – А потом сбил тебя с метлы, и… И ты налетел на ограждения, знаешь, штыри, на которых держатся трибуны…

– Гермиона, теперь всё прошло, я отлично себя чувствую, – поспешно заверил Гарри.

Она сделала глубокий вдох и вытерла глаза. Рон ободряюще кивнул ей, и когда он опять повернулся к Гарри, его губы разъехались в ухмылке.

– Что с тобой тут делали, а? Поили какой-нибудь дрянью? – поинтересовался он, по-хозяйски присев на угол кровати. Гермиона села рядом.

– Ага, – Гарри сморщился. – Снейп сварил редкую пакость.

– Снейп?

– Он был здесь, вчера, я имею в виду. – Упоминать о ночном происшествии он не собирался – зачем это друзьям?

– Кстати, он вчера ни разу не появился в Большом зале.

– Может, это очень сложное зелье? – задумчиво предположила Гермиона. – И он потратил целый день на его приготовление? Или торопился, чтобы Гарри не стало ещё… хуже.

– Ага, так торопился, что даже забыл про обед. А может, он не мог в себя прийти от радости, что Гарри чуть не свернул шею?

– Рон! Замолчи, а!

Гарри вовремя закусил губу, сдерживая смешок, но что-то в словах Гермионы заставило его задуматься.

***

– Ты звала меня? – Северус небрежно вытряхнул из складок мантии сажу, отчего на каменном полу возле камина остались еле заметные чёрные разводы, и Помфри машинально убрала их взмахом палочки.

– Что с Поттером?

– Он заснул – устал после разговора со своими друзьями.

– И?

– Нельзя ли… – Она осеклась и замолкла, нерешительно одёрнув накрахмаленный передник, поправив манжеты, словом, проделав всё возможное, чтобы довести Северуса до белого каления.

– Что нельзя? – вышло ядовито и с шипящим придыханием.

– Нельзя снизить чувствительность во время приёма этого зелья? Для… для Поттера.

– Нет. Что-то ещё?

– Северус, он так мучается.

– Зелье принимается всего два раза в день, ты справишься. И, – он усмехнулся, – поблагодари за это директора. Если бы не он, Поттер сейчас лежал бы в палате Сент-Мунго.

– Дамблдор знает, что делает, но… Подожди! Стой, Северус!

– Что? – Чёрт, он ведь почти дотянулся до миски с Летучим порохом.

– Я не буду поить его одна. Не смогу. Разве что сначала накладывать Петрификус.

– Накладывай. – Он пожал плечами.

– Северус…

– Я приду вечером.

И пусть всё катится к дракклам. Он бросил целую горсть пороха в камин, и зелёночного цвета пламя протестующе взревело, заглушив последние слова Помфри.

***

После обеда мадам Помфри сняла бинты.

– Даже шрама не осталось, – гордо сказала она, осматривая его голову. – Как вы себя чувствуете? Не вздумайте притворяться на этот раз.

– Всё хорошо, – Гарри невинно смотрел ей в глаза, хлопая ресницами. – Голова не кружится, не болит, слабость прошла. Когда мне можно будет вернуться в башню?

– Не раньше, чем через два дня. Сейчас я позову профессора Снейпа, вам нужно принять зелье.

– Зачем?! – Он в красках представил повторение вчерашней пытки. – Не надо! Я в порядке, в полном, абсолютном порядке!

– Это не обсуждается, мистер Поттер. 

– Я… Я могу сам его выпить, не зовите Снейпа!

– Профессора Снейпа, и не кричите, иначе разболится голова. Я не в состоянии буду справиться с побочными эффектами, если они возникнут. Помолчите, я скоро вернусь.

Когда она ушла, Гарри задумался о возможности уползти в подсобку и забиться там в груду полотенец и простыней. Не успел он рассмотреть эту соблазнительную идею, как в дверях появился Снейп с кубком в руке и, следом за ним, встревоженная мадам Помфри. 

– Снимите очки, Поттер. – Снейп навис над ним, неумолимый, как нож гильотины. Заострённый нос делал сходство почти пугающим.

– Зачем?

– Если не хотите их сломать.

Мог бы прибавить – «сломать, когда будете корчиться». Гарри неуклюже стащил очки, царапнув дужкой по скуле, и положил на столик. 

– Думаю, во избежание осложнений мы поступим как в прошлый раз, – мягко сказал Снейп.

Мадам Помфри кивнула. Мнения Гарри, разумеется, никто слушать не захотел.

***

Поттер вжался в измятые простыни и неотрывно следил за движениями рук Помфри, несущей к его рту кубок с зельем.

– Мистер Поттер, осталось чуть-чуть потерпеть, – уговаривала она.

Подбородок Поттера дёрнулся, губы превратились в тонкую линию, но потом мальчишка безропотно приподнялся. Северус жёстко обхватил его голову, поддерживая так, чтобы он не вздумал захлебнуться, когда нервные окончания снова взбунтуются. Как и раньше, его удивила не стойкость Поттера, – её-то, понятное дело, безмозглым гриффиндорцам не занимать, – а отсутствие ожидаемой реакции на прикосновения: он не уворачивался от рук Северуса, не мотал головой, ослабляя хватку. Терпел молча, блаженный великомученик, и за одно это его можно было возненавидеть в десятки раз сильней. 

Северус искал на его лице отвращение и не находил – может, потому, что боль перекрывала любые другие эмоции. 

На щеке мальчишки он разглядел тонкий розоватый след, и на долю секунды Северусу показалось, что это он оставил лёгкую царапину. Но такого никак не могло случиться, он не отнимал рук от затылка и подбородка мальчишки, когда того скручивало приступом.

– Всё, мне уже лучше, – прохрипел Поттер.

Северус убрал руки медленнее, чем нужно, ладонь случайно прошлась по взлохмаченным немытым волосам Поттера, отчего в груди нехорошо ёкнуло. Он чуть заметно вздрогнул и сразу же ушёл, не обменявшись дежурным кивком с Помфри.

Что-то пошло не так.

***

Гарри остался лежать в тоскливом одиночестве, пересчитывая трещинки на потолочных балках и витки спиралей на кроватных столбиках. По крайней мере, ему вернули очки (Гарри заикнулся было про палочку – мадам Помфри отрезала «нет»), но читать категорически запрещалось. Будто чтение могло навредить, в самом-то деле.

Про того, кто лежал за ширмой, мадам Помфри также наотрез отказалась говорить. Можно было самому подойти и тихонько заглянуть за накрахмаленный полог, только Гарри не был уверен, что увиденное ему понравится. К тому же мадам Помфри могла войти в любую секунду, и тогда ему бы не поздоровилось.

От скуки его одолевали несуразные мысли, и Гарри, поворочавшись с полчаса и не заснув, сдался. В который раз он заглушил желание позвать Добби и с наслаждением надрать тому длинные уши. От Добби мысли перескочили к последнему матчу, и Гарри широко ухмыльнулся. Размозжить голову, грохнуться с метлы – всё это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что он поймал снитч и обставил Малфоя. Теперь Кубок по квиддичу Гриффиндору был обеспечен. А Слизерин пусть утрётся… И Снейп тоже, вместе со своими любимчиками.

Чем дольше Гарри думал о Снейпе, тем сложнее было представить, зачем тот остался на ночь в больничном крыле. Или он принёс зелье, а Гарри именно в этот момент проснулся? Скорее всего, так и было, решил он и силой выпихнул дурацкие мысли из головы. А сколько, наверное, радости Снейпу доставляют корчи Гарри, прямо насмотреться не может, да и это гадское зелье, похоже, нарочно придумал, лишний раз поиздеваться. Ну неужели ему мало? 

Гарри не заметил, как провалился в беспокойное забытьё. Всю ночь ему снилось, что он убегает от ползучей шипящей твари, у которой лицо профессора Квиррелла, а вместо глаз – красные провалы.

***

Когда утром Северус принёс зелье, Поттер сидел в кровати со скрещёнными руками и подтянутыми к груди коленками.

– Вы позавтракали? – Северус рефлекторно сжал губы при виде скукожившегося мальчишки.

– Нет, – ответил тот и взглянул поверх очков на кубок. – Не хотел, чтоб меня стошнило после этого… Сэр.

Возможно, Поттер заслужил объяснение. Северус передал кубок Помфри и подступил к койке настолько близко, что край матраса упирался ему в нижнюю часть бедра. Поттер непроизвольно сжался ещё сильнее, но через секунду вновь сел прямо, с вызовом глядя на Северуса. 

– Зелье, которое я создал, – сказал Северус, не трудясь скрывать ноты гордости в голосе, – помогает восстановить ваш магический потенциал.

– Что?

– Ваш мозг, Поттер, был повреждён, и как бы хорошо ни зажила рана, магия – это несколько иное. Она в крови, во всём теле мага, но импульсами по-прежнему управляет мозг. Физически вы можете быть здоровы, однако…

– Стойте. Я теперь… сквиб? – сдавленно спросил Поттер.

Почему бы для разнообразия не дослушать до конца? Северус скрипнул зубами, загоняя обратно рычание, и продолжил:

– Я сказал, что вы сквиб? 

– Вы сказали, что мне надо восстановить магию! Зачем ещё это нужно?

– Мистер Поттер, дослушайте профессора!

– Хорошо, – мальчишка, смирившись, тяжело привалился к подушкам. – Я слушаю.

– В детстве у волшебников наблюдаются спонтанные проявления магии. По мере взросления они учатся контролировать их. Когда же магия вырывается из-под контроля у сравнительно зрелого волшебника, её сложно загнать обратно в разумные рамки. Вы понимаете, Поттер? – Тот медленно кивнул. – Бесконтрольные магические выплески могут нанести ущерб не только вам, но и окружающим. Зелье, которое вы пьёте, их подавляет. Поэтому до тех пор, пока магия не стабилизируется, отсюда вы не выйдете.

– И сколько нужно, чтобы она…

– Столько, сколько понадобится. Открывайте рот, Поттер.

– Почему вы сказали мне только сейчас? – Поттер, нахмурившись, вглядывался в полускрытое свесившимися волосами лицо Северуса. 

– Вам и сейчас не нужно было это знать.

– Почему?

– Открывайте рот. Быстро.

Северус схватил его одной рукой за загривок, другой – за подбородок, и развернул лицом к Помфри, а она влила в приоткрывшийся рот тягучее зелье.

Отдышавшись, Поттер справился с собой и сел, бездумно разглаживая сбившиеся простыни по бокам. Северус отдёрнул от него руки, словно ожегшись. 

– А это должно быть так больно? – тихо пробормотал Поттер, не поднимая глаз от своих коленей.

– Вмешательство в магические токи вызывает… отторжение.

– Ясно.

Мальчишка умолк. Северус не знал, что ещё сказать, да и зачем. Он не хотел разговаривать с Поттером, и это было вполне объяснимо.

Когда Помфри отправилась за подносом с завтраком, Северус пошёл за ней к дверям.

***

– Гарри, это не значит, что ты не сможешь больше пользоваться магией! Он не это хотел сказать.

– А что? – Он сидел вполоборота, буравя взглядом кипенно белую ширму в отдалении, только бы не смотреть на Гермиону.

– Это такое же лечение, как и сращение костей, и… И остальное. Ты скоро выздоровеешь. 

– Только не подпускайте Добби ко мне близко, – мрачно посоветовал Гарри. – Или я его точно убью. Удавлю. Оторву его уши и скормлю ему.

– Хорошо, – быстро согласился Рон.

– Ладно, – Гарри глубоко вдохнул и спросил, понизив голос до еле различимого шёпота: – Как там наше зелье?

– Отлично, – так же тихо ответила Гермиона. – Всё по плану.

– Ну вы же помните, нам нужны последние… составные части. Вдруг меня не выпустят отсюда вовремя?

– Выпустят, – убеждённо произнесла Гермиона. – Но если нет, мы сами справимся, а потом уже все вместе проберёмся в их гостиную. Всё будет прекрасно, Гарри.

– Не переживай, – заключил Рон. – Ну, как там твоё лечение? Те же гадкие варева, да?

Гарри рассказал, умолчав о ненужных подробностях. О выворачивающей боли друзьям знать было ни к чему, а о помощи Снейпа и подавно. 

Взаимная ненависть – честное чувство. Так говорилось в какой-то книжке, которую Гарри смутно помнил со школы. Или там говорилось по-другому, но запомнилось так. И Гарри совсем не понравилось, что Снейп повёл себя слишком уж по-человечески: ненависть, не получающая привычной подпитки, затухает, оставляя неприятные пустоты. Как ямы на дорогах, в которые ухает колесо машины, и синхронно с ним подпрыгивает сердце.

Зелье, спасшее Гарри, создал Снейп. Конечно, не специально для него, и всё равно. Он же рассказал Гарри про его действие, хотя мог бы промолчать, ничего бы не изменилось – кроме отношения Гарри к нему. Может, этого Снейп и добивается? Захотел поглумиться? Придумал изощрённый план, в который входит завоевать доверие Гарри? Разбежался.

Злость и благодарность плохо уживались вместе, как ни выкручивайся. Гарри ломал себе голову чуть не до самого вечера, и в конце концов его осенило. Давно пора было отомстить Снейпу за унижение на уроках, за всё, чего Гарри не заслужил и за что не собирался расплачиваться. В прошлом году Снейп вернул долг жизни его отцу, если верить Дамблдору, а Гарри ему верил. Сейчас Снейп делал то, что делал, по собственному желанию, значит, поблагодарить его не мешало. И пусть он лопнет от ярости. Стоило только представить выражение лица Снейпа, когда Гарри скажет «спасибо», – и до того хотелось хохотать, что приходилось зажимать себе рот рукавом пижамы и надеяться, что на сдавленное хрюканье не прибежит мадам Помфри.

А если серьёзно, то за всё время, что Гарри провалялся в госпитале, Снейп тысячу раз мог бы его унизить – и не сделал этого. Что-то это да значило. 

Доедая запеканку с тыквенным соком, – тошнотворный эффект зелья значительно уменьшился, и мадам Помфри неохотно разрешила поесть перед его приёмом, – Гарри составил окончательный план. Страха, что затея провалится, не было, и это само по себе вызывало опасения. Оставалось надеяться, что Гарри не растерял последние мозги от удара и не пожалеет о своём решении уже сегодняшней ночью.

***

Судя по тому, что мальчишка извивался и брыкался куда меньше, чем раньше, Северус понял, что лечение подействовало.

– Почти не больно, – подтвердил Поттер, и Помфри спрятала улыбку.

– Судороги быстро прекратились, – сухо сказал Северус. – Хороший знак.

– Моя магия возвращается?

– Она никуда не исчезала, Поттер.

– Я имею в виду…

– Да. Но нельзя быть…

– Да, мистер Поттер, вы идёте на поправку, – встряла Помфри, и Северус окинул её одним из своих фирменных испепеляющих взглядов.

– Это хорошо, – с надеждой сказал Поттер.

Он заметно ожил, постоянно посматривал в сторону двери, как будто ждал, что ему позволят прямо сейчас сбежать в гриффиндорскую башню. Северус не без удовольствия разрушил его мечты:

– Вы останетесь здесь до полного выздоровления.

– А. Да… – Мальчишка отчего-то мялся, словно хотел добавить что-то ещё.

Помфри склонила голову к плечу, секунду поразмышляла и, договаривая уже на ходу, заспешила к кабинету:

– Сейчас я принесу ужин, мистер Поттер, потерпите.

Северус остался один, проклиная женскую интуицию – и отсутствие у женщин логики. Он не задумываясь заткнул бы Поттеру рот, если бы это могло сойти ему с рук. Потому что теперь он сам начал догадываться, что скажет мальчишка. 

Недопустимо. Нельзя было ему позволять. 

И ведь с самого начала шло к этому – а Дамблдор старательно сдабривал почву. «Мальчик останется здесь», «Твои зелья гораздо эффективней тех, что готовят в больнице, и ты это знаешь», «Ты обещал позаботиться…». Он обещал.

– Поттер. – Его губы почти не размыкались, и любой первокурсник сказал бы вам, что дело дрянь, отработкой всё не кончится, минимум пятьдесят баллов.

Но Поттер, по-видимому, уже изготовившийся рапортовать «спасибовамзавсё», а то и целую благодарственную речь, насколько хватит пороху, вдруг сделал круглые глаза и отскочил от стены.

– Вы слышали?

– Что? – Северус повертел головой, пока не убедился, что мальчишка его разыгрывает. То есть в очередной раз испытывает его терпение. Сладостной недосягаемой мечтой для Северуса забрезжил тот день, когда Дамблдор согласится, что для спасителя мира опасна жизнь в Хогвартсе, и ушлёт его к родственникам до совершеннолетия. С обучением на дому. 

– Тише! – Поттер шикнул и нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

Это не просто переходило все границы. Это было настолько за гранью, что Северус потрясённо сглотнул, лихорадочно выбирая заклятье помучительней – и плевать было на преподавательскую этику, которую он и так никогда не признавал.

– Что вы сказали, Поттер? – повторил он как можно более отчётливо.

– Послушайте! Оно движется! Я… – Северус не успел и глазом моргнуть, как мальчишка спрыгнул с кровати. – Я слышу тебя, эй! 

Дальше произошло невероятное. С губ Поттера сорвалось мелодичное шипенье, до зуда под ложечкой знакомое Северусу. Парселтанг. Чтоб этого поганца разодрали квинтолапы, ну почему всё должно валиться на головы тех несчастных, кто окружает мальчишку?!

– Оно тоже меня услышало, – захлебнувшись воздухом, прошептал Поттер.

– Немедленно ложитесь.

– Что это было?

– Сейчас же.

– Что это было?

– Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора. Ещё раз забудете обращение, сниму двадцать.

– Сэр, – выдавил полыхавший глазами Поттер, едва улёгся обратно. – Вы не знаете, что это может быть?

– Что оно сказало?

– Ничего. Поздоровалось. – Наглая неприкрытая ложь, да и чёрт бы с ним. С легилименцией не полезешь в недавно повреждённый мозг.

– Вы знаете, что такое парселтанг, Поттер?

– Нет.

– Вы говорили когда-нибудь со змеями?

– Один раз, в зоопарке. Но при чём тут это? Сэр?

От дальнейшего разговора Северуса спасла возвратившаяся с подносом Помфри.

– Подождите! – Поттер привстал на постели. – Сэр, вернитесь!

– Перестаньте кричать, мистер Поттер, – осадила его Помфри. – Сядьте, я ставлю поднос.

***

– Теперь Джастин, – обречённо простонала Гермиона и беспомощно прикрыла глаза.

– И Ник, не забывай, – сам того не понимая, подлил масла Рон.

– Ох…

– А я говорю со змеями. Замечательно, да? Вы же не думаете, что я натравил эту… тварь?

– Конечно, нет! 

– У тебя железное алиби, – рассудительно заметил Рон. – Снейп кому хочешь подтвердит.

– Ага, ты скажешь… 

– Представляешь, он сегодня снял с Гриффиндора пятнадцать баллов за одну пару. Заметь, мы не доводили его специально. Хорошо, что мы успели, ну, ты понимаешь, – «шкура бумсланга и рог двурога» Рон проговорил одними губами.

– Видел бы ты Малфоя, – прыснула Гермиона. – Половина зелья выплеснулась на него, когда Рон запустил в котёл хлопушку.

– А как тебе Дуэльный клуб Локхарта? – перебил её Рон. – Жалко, Гарри не видел. То ещё шоу: Локхарт против Снейпа!

– Серьёзно? И кто кого?

Гермиона помрачнела и сморщила нос, Рон заржал.

– Угадай!

Впервые за несколько недель Гарри от души смеялся. Представил победную гримасу Снейпа – и Локхарта, летящего кверху задом через весь Большой зал. 

– Вот бы ты мог поучаствовать тогда, – Рон с виноватой улыбкой поправил на тумбочке принесённые сладости.

– Даже если бы меня выписали, Снейп бы мне не разрешил. Мало ли что моя магия учудит.

– Да что он, врачом заделался? Смотри, а то начнёт тебя кормить с ложечки.

– Рон, давай не будем, пожалуйста. – Гарри не понимал, почему это было настолько неприятно, но он совсем не горел желанием говорить о Снейпе.

– ОК, – Рон пожал плечами. – Нас, наверно, скоро погонят отсюда, чтобы не мешали.

Не сговариваясь, они втроём оглянулись на ширмы в конце ряда пустых кроватей.

– С тобой правда всё хорошо, Гарри? – Бодрость в голосе Гермионы звучала наигранно.

– Угу. Только я плохо сплю. Одни кошмары.

***

Северус знал, что кто-то собирается приготовить Оборотное зелье. Он догадывался, кому в голову могло прийти такое и кому хватило бы наглости осуществить план. Зачем – другой вопрос, а как их остановить, он вообще не задумывался – незачем. Всё равно они вывернутся и сделают по-своему, опять по уши увязнут в дерьме и потом выйдут чистыми и благоуханными. Если, конечно, Поттеру повезёт больше, чем на матче.

Северус рассказал Дамблдору про умение Поттера общаться со змеями, и директор ничуть не был удивлён. Разве что огорчён, но не слишком.

– Он не признался, о чём говорила змея. – Северус постарался подчеркнуть всю глубину нанесённого оскорбления.

– Возле озера обитает много ужей, ещё больше змей в Запретном лесу. – Дамблдор сложил шатром длинные ладони и чуть коснулся губами указательных пальцев. – Изредка они заползают в замок, ничего подозрительного в этом нет.

Северус не высказал своё предположение. Слишком неуместным оно было бы здесь, в залитой закатным светом комнате, посреди жужжащих серебряных приборов, когда феникс квохтал над ухом, а чашка с чаем согревала пальцы. 

Оба они знали, что с того момента, как школа закроется, пропадёт всякая надежда на то, что её когда-нибудь откроют вновь. Поэтому директор будет сражаться любой ценой, любыми средствами, жертвуя собственным местом и магглорождёнными. Жертвуя даже Поттером, который не может не ввязаться в ещё одну жуткую историю. Кроме того, у Северуса было отвратительное предчувствие, что всё происходящее так или иначе связано с Поттером. Обычное дело, нечему было удивляться. И всё же на одно уравнение приходилось многовато неизвестных, так что он понимал желание Дамблдора оставить всё как есть, пустить на самотёк в надежде, что оно само прояснится. Тайная комната несколько веков считалась легендой, значит, сможет оставаться ею и ещё бог знает сколько. 

О чём вправду стоило беспокоиться, так о том, что мысли Северуса постоянно возвращались к Поттеру. Со вчерашнего вечера он не заходил в лазарет – Помфри вполне справлялась с выпаиванием зелья мальчишке, и Северусу больше нечего было там делать. То, что он остался без заготовленных благодарностей Поттера, должно было радовать – и радовало, несомненно.

Иногда Северус вспоминал тощую фигурку на кровати, метавшуюся под его руками, и отказывался разбирать эмоции, мельтешащие при этом в его растревоженном сознании. Это давало о себе знать напряжение последних дней, только и всего. 

Во время вечернего обхода замка он по привычке свернул на лестницу, ведущую к больничному крылу, и заметил ошибку только в тот момент, когда лестница тронулась с места и, описав в воздухе полукруг, остановилась перед коридором с неиспользуемыми помещениями на четвёртом этаже.

***

– Завтра Рождество, – тоскливо протянул Гарри, но мадам Помфри была занята сортировкой пузырьков и банок. – Вы обещали, что меня выпишут до Рождества.

– Ммм.

– Я здоров. Когда мне вернут палочку?

– Спросите об этом профессора Снейпа.

– И как, если он уже неделю здесь не появлялся? – вяло огрызнулся Гарри.

Мадам Помфри подняла на него глаза.

– Уровень вашей магии вернулся в норму, всплесков аномальной активности нет. Но раз начались каникулы, вам бы не помешало полежать здесь ещё, всё равно вы не пропустите никаких занятий.

– Пожалуйста! Позовите Сн… профессора Снейпа. Я хочу отметить Рождество с друзьями. Ну пожалуйста.

– Хорошо. – Помфри переставила последнюю булькнувшую склянку на соседнюю тумбочку и придирчиво осмотрела ряд выстроенных зелий. – Я позову его.

Она ушла в кабинет и вполголоса произнесла что-то, через полминуты выслушала ответ, снова заговорила – наверно, вызвала Снейпа через камин. Вернулась она с нагруженным ланчем подносом и с хорошими новостями.

– Профессор Снейп разрешил отпустить вас в любое время. Если вы будете вести себя разумно и не переутомляться, поменьше магии в первые дни…

– Я всё понял, честно. Спасибо, – Гарри подвинул к себе сок и взял поджаристый пирожок. Ему ужасно хотелось вскочить, не притрагиваясь к еде, но мадам Помфри не пришла бы в восторг и, чего доброго, заставила бы в профилактических целях остаться до вечера.

***

Северус был бы чертовски благодарен Дамблдору, если бы тот избавил его от роли персональной няньки Поттера, и как можно скорей. С чего он должен решать, когда отпускать мальчишку? Он всего лишь сварил зелье, угробив на него добрых двое суток, и тем самым вдвое, а то и больше, покрыл свой долг нескольким поколениям Поттеров.

Он не знал, кому молиться, чтобы проклятый Джеймсов щенок оставил его в покое. Северуса не должно было беспокоить, останется ли тот жив, восстановится ли его магия в полном объёме, не возродится ли Тёмный лорд прежде, чем мальчишка будет готов к сражению. Когда он следил за тем, как бережно Помфри поддерживала залитую кровью голову Поттера и срывающимся голосом бормотала заклинания, ему хотелось заорать – хватит его щадить, рано или поздно он встретится с Волдемортом и вряд ли выживет, и вы ничего не можете исправить, так зачем привязываться к нему, ободрять его, убеждать, что ничего не случится? После одиннадцати лет жизни с Дурслями – думается, Петуния не особо изменилась с тех пор, как её знал Северус, – мальчишка был готов к борьбе, ему не нужна была забота, иначе он раскиснет. 

А потом он вспоминал Поттера под Стазисом, лежавшего на кровати мраморным барельефом на рыцарской гробнице, с торжественно вытянутыми вдоль тела руками, неподвижного и бледного до синевы. Северус вдруг отчётливо увидел тогда, что Поттер смертен: он был настолько хрупок, достаточно одного толчка посильней – и всё бы кончилось. Упади он на стальной штырь грудью, и Дамблдору пришлось бы искать Избранному замену. 

Раньше Северусу хотелось изломать мальчишку, вытравить из него идиотскую гордость и малейшие зачатки звёздной болезни, теперь же в его голову закрадывались невероятные мысли, такие, что он всерьёз подумывал о приготовлении зелья Сна без снов. Он отвлекал себя пустыми разговорами с Дамблдором, выматывающим патрулированием замка, но Поттер не отпускал: мерещился за поворотами, за спиной чудились невесомые шаги. Северус неосознанно выбрасывал вперёд руку, надеясь ухватить скользящую тонкую ткань мантии-невидимки, и каждый раз промахивался. Он мог бы поклясться, что слышит дразнящее дыхание совсем рядом, у самого уха. На счастье Поттера, во время каникул нельзя было снять баллы, а то к учебному году гриффиндорская копилка изрядно опустела бы.

***

Навестив Гермиону в лазарете (Рон шутил, что «свято место пусто не бывает», но выглядел расклеившимся), Гарри окончательно решился исполнить то, чему однажды помешал загадочный голос. Последней крупинкой на чашу весов лёг вид выстроенных у кровати Гермионы склянок – Гарри знал, кто приготовил лекарства. И эти, и те, что спасли ему жизнь. 

Он пойдёт к Снейпу – не сегодня, конечно, но завтра. На выходных. Или в понедельник. Лучше во вторник, Гарри ведь не станет пропускать шахматную баталию с Роном. Или в среду, после чая у Хагрида и расчистки заснеженной дороги к хижине. Он откладывал, пока наконец не признался себе, что его который день заедает совесть, и, отчаявшись, он уступил. Убедил себя, что спускается в подземелья не затем, чтобы унизить врага, а чтобы поблагодарить… не друга, нет. Но что-то между ними ощутимо изменилось, Гарри это чувствовал. Снейп, видимо, тоже. Потому что на стук никто не отозвался, хотя пролетавший мимо призрак худенькой девушки подтвердил, что профессор был у себя в кабинете, и Гарри долго переминался у выщербленной стены, раздумывая, постучать опять или не стоит.

– Что вам нужно, Поттер? – Снейп рывком распахнул дверь и теперь глядел на него сверху вниз, как на случайно заползшего в комнату слизня – как бы изловчиться и вышвырнуть, не запачкав рук.

– Я хочу сказать вам спасибо, – сказал Гарри на одном дыхании, а дальше оно позорно оборвалось, и он глотнул воздуха, издав мучительный полувсхлип. – За то, что приготовили зелье и вылечили меня. И за первый курс, когда я чуть не свалился с метлы. Спасибо вам.

Во время комканой речи он не сводил глаз с лица Снейпа, боясь упустить самую незначительную реакцию. Судя по нахмурившимся бровям и излому губ, Снейп отказывался верить в то, что происходило. В панике Гарри пробежался языком по своей нижней губе, смачивая не ко времени пересохший рот, и приготовился повторять. Столько раз, сколько будет нужно. Но Снейп его остановил.

– Не стоит благодарности, Поттер, – ответил он.

Голос у него был равнодушным, даже чересчур, и Гарри пристальней всмотрелся в тёмные глаза. Веки, дрогнув, опустились на долю секунды, а затем Снейп посмотрел на него всё с той же презрительностью. 

– Я думаю, что стоит, – Гарри несло на волнах вдохновения. Он буквально ощущал первый ветвящийся разлом, надломившуюся бетонную плиту между ними. Это ещё не закончилось полной победой, но начало было положено.

– Сэр… – произнёс он, не зная толком, что хотел сказать дальше, и тут тяжёлая дверь захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом. – Профессор! 

– Немедленно возвращайтесь в башню, – приказали из-за двери.

***

– Какой квиддич? – Северус наседал на побелевшего Уизли, который пятился назад, пока не добрался до стены. – Что?

– Тренировка… Гарри хотел завтра играть, понимаете, матч, он не смог бы пропустить. И не удержался на метле, когда пикировал, древко повело в сторону, – гриффиндорца трясло, и Северус брезгливо отступил, рявкнув напоследок:

– Он в лазарете?

– Да, да, мадам Помфри послала меня за вами. Пожалуйста.

Бежать Северус не собирался, и Уизли плёлся за ним, мученически вздыхая. Правда, ближе к дверям лазарета они всё же набрали приличную скорость.

– Поппи, ты звала меня?

– Ох, я ведь предупреждала его, но эти мальчишки… Им лишь бы игры. – Она с упрёком взглянула на Уизли. – Упал с метлы, вроде бы с небольшой высоты.

– Не больше метра, – часто закивал Уизли.

– И потерял сознание. Повторная травма, ну что ж это такое… – Причитания действовали Северусу на нервы, и он раздражённо повёл плечами.

Повторялся давний кошмар – Поттер, застывший на кровати, и растущее чувство омерзительной беспомощности. 

– Ты дала ему зелье? В бутыли оставалось немного, – напомнил Северус.

– Дала, никакого результата. Видимых повреждений нет, я его просканировала – никакого кровоизлияния. 

– Он скоро очнётся, – Северус сказал это больше для себя, чем для перепуганного Уизли или растерянной Помфри.

– Да, ты прав. – Помфри подтолкнула Уизли к выходу. – Мы сообщим, когда ваш друг придёт в себя. 

– Тогда я пойду, скажу Гермионе, она в библиотеке… – Он оторвал глаза от Поттера и сделал робкий шаг к двери.

– Идите, идите! – Помфри замахала рукой, и Уизли шмыгнул за дверь, приложившись плечом об косяк.

– Я не представляю, что я могу тут сделать, – признался Северус.

Разве что добить поганца.

– Дамблдор ещё не знает, что он упал, – жалобно прошептала Помфри. – Он в Министерстве с утра, какие-то проблемы с советом попечителей… Что нам делать?

– Я поговорю с ним, когда он вернётся.

– Спасибо. Не присмотришь за Гарри? У меня второкурсница с лихорадкой и пятикурсник с заплетёнными в узел ногами.

Не обращая внимания на долетавшие с дальних коек стоны, Северус хрипловато сказал:

– Нет. Зачем? 

– Он скоро очнётся, придётся давать ему зелье. Одной мне не справиться, и я не смогу следить одновременно за ним и за остальными. Помоги мне, Северус, прошу.

Кресло, трансфигурированное в прошлый раз из отжившей своё кушетки, словно дожидалось в углу, и он передвинул его ближе к койке Поттера. Помфри благодарно улыбнулась. Геката и все адские гончие… Северус ей не сиделка для убогих разумом героев. 

Он прождал до ночи, иногда засыпая, но по большей части бодрствуя с закрытыми глазами. Помфри не потрудилась растолкать его, когда закончила с пациентами, – может, решила не тревожить его сон. Зря волновалась, Поттер с успехом выполнил эту задачу. После первого тоскливого вскрика Северус очнулся и уставился на мальчишку, а тот повернулся на бок со слабым стоном и что-то проскулил.

– Поттер, вы проснулись?

Он не ответил, но стон прозвучал громче. Поттер цеплялся за подушку, как будто её утаскивала орда гоблинов, и бормотал.

– Что? – Северус наклонился, чтобы расслышать, и первым же словом, выхваченным из бессвязного лепета, его словно ошпарило. 

– Мама, – позвал Поттер. – Мама, пожалуйста, не надо. Не надо!

Что ж, по крайней мере, один кошмар они делили по-братски. В эту минуту Северуса пронизала такая ненависть к себе, к Лорду и к Дамблдору, что взлелеянной ненависти к Поттеру попросту не осталось места. 

Бормотанье скоро утихло, лишь изредка на лице мальчишки, уязвимом и открытом без очков, появлялось загнанное выражение. Тогда Северус подбирался, готовясь протянуть руку и разбудить его, и раз за разом убеждал себя, что это ошибка; и атласная мягкость детской кожи под загрубевшими ладонями, упругость и хрупкость тонкой шеи, и обкусанный до крови ноготь на правой руке, и полустёртый чернильный крестик, поставленный на память у ложбинки большого пальца. Всё – ошибка.

Никогда он так отчаянно не хотел умыкнуть из министерских залов хроноворот. 

***

История повторялась – Гарри почувствовал стойкий аромат лекарственных зелий и дезинфицирующих заклятий, под щекой у него оказалась грубоватая бязь плоской подушки, а стоило поднять опухшие веки, как вспышка солнечного света ослепила его, и за глазными яблоками шевельнулась забытая боль. На этот раз Гарри вспомнил тренировку и взбрыкнувшую в неудачный момент метлу. 

– Матч! – прошептал он, приходя в себя окончательно, и, схватив с прикроватного столика очки, подскочил на кровати. 

Сразу стало не до яркого света – хотя бы потому, что в кресле напротив обнаружился Снейп, убийственно глядящий на него и постукивающий пальцами по широким подлокотникам.

– Вы правы, Поттер, матч. Из-за него вас понесло на площадку для квиддича, и дело чуть не кончилось вашей смертью.

– Я должен был тренироваться. Я… Сколько сейчас времени? Уже утро? Когда начнётся матч?

– Он не начнётся. А теперь вы объясните мне, что непонятного было в словах мадам Помфри, когда та сказала вам не подходить близко к метле.

– Как – не начнётся? Нельзя отменить квиддич! Сэр.

– Лежите спокойно. Произошло новое нападение.

– На кого? – Тон Снейпа показался ему подозрительным. Гарри оглянулся и наткнулся на череду одинаковых ширм вокруг сдвинутых кроватей.

– Ваша подруга, Поттер. Мисс Грейнджер.

От равнодушного голоса Гарри пробрало до вмиг занывших костей. Он помотал головой, и его ожидаемо замутило. 

– Но сейчас главное не это. Почему вы посмели выйти на поле, когда вам ясно…

– Замолчите, вам же всё равно! Вам плевать на меня, на Гермиону, на всех! – Он скатился на пол и босиком помчался к отгороженным кроватям, но на полпути его перехватил взбешённый Снейп. – Пустите! Где мадам Помфри? Почему её здесь нет?

– Я сказал – лежать смирно, Поттер.

– Отпустите, я… – Гарри рванулся в сторону, но ему не хватило сил освободиться из захвата. – Отпустите, иначе я позову мадам Помфри!

– Она в теплице, помогает профессору Спраут с мандрагорами, – шёлково прошелестело возле его уха. – Успокойтесь и вернитесь в кровать, вам нужно принять зелье. И минус десять баллов с…

– Вам же плевать! – Гарри с ужасом отбивался от сжимавшихся всё крепче рук.

– Да что вы? – Снейп бесцеремонно встряхнул его и толкнул к ближайшей кровати.

Ноги у Гарри подкосились, он ещё раз отчаянно попытался выкрутиться, но сделал только хуже – от последнего толчка Снейп не устоял и с размаху приземлился на застеленную койку, так и не отпустив Гарри. От внезапной перемены положения дух вышибло у обоих, и Гарри начал по-рыбьи разевать рот, борясь с подступающими рыданиями. 

– Нет! – вскрикнул он, ёрзая на коленях у Снейпа, почему-то и не думавшего его спихивать. – Нет, нет…

– Замолчи, – сказал Снейп севшим голосом. – Замолчи, Поттер.

Гарри дёрнулся и затих, потому что за словами последовало то, чего никак не могло произойти. Он потрясённо вскинул голову.

***

Мальчишка заходился плачем – бесслёзным, и оттого ещё более жалким, – и Северус не знал, что было бы правильней: зажать ему рот или прижать ладони к собственным ушам. 

– Замолчи, – повторял он куда-то в шею Поттеру, в надежде, что слова просочатся тому под кожу, минуя отказавший на время слух.

Его губы легонько коснулись основания мальчишечьей шеи, а затем щеки, такой нежной, невинной кожи… Тогда Поттер, шумно выдохнув, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Северуса. Его зрачки были чуть расширены, а цвет у радужки – насыщенный и тёмный, болотный, и в то же время непереносимо яркий. Северус не выдержал, он готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы заставить его снова закрыть глаза, и грубо привлёк мальчика к себе, смяв жёсткими губами податливый рот. Поттер зажмурился, то ли от отвращения, то ли от испуга.

На этом рассудочная часть Северуса, до сих пор державшая оборону, дала сбой. Мнимая безнаказанность, доступность беззащитного мальчишки сладко ужасали и пьянили. Как будто ему на минуту дали в руки бесценный артефакт и забыли потребовать назад.

Если бы Поттер продолжил вырываться, Северус ослабил бы хватку и позволил ему уйти, но мальчишка безвольно запрокинул голову и сам разомкнул повлажневшие губы. Сердце Северуса зачастило, он осторожно обвёл языком щедро предложенный маленький рот, прежде чем ворваться внутрь. Мелькнула запоздалая мысль об Азкабане и тут же сгладилась тем, что на Обливиэйт никто запрета не накладывал. Для встрепенувшейся было совести этого оказалось достаточно. Не отнимая губ от подрагивающего рта Поттера, он зашарил руками по худому угловатому телу, скользя под свободную пижамную куртку, ведя ногтями по гладкому животу и ниже, оттягивая резинку штанов. Поттер ахнул и разорвал поцелуй.

– Тихо, – предупредил стремительно терявший остатки самообладания Северус.

Мальчишка бесстыдно выгнулся, всё так же не открывая глаз, и подвинулся ближе. Он часто дышал, стискивал на груди у Северуса мантию, потёрся на пробу об его колено и приглушённо застонал. Похоже, это и доконало Северуса. Он запустил обе ладони под фланелевые штаны, обхватил его восхитительный зад, подтянул мальчишку к себе и вжался в него своим разрывающимся от возбуждения членом. Он добрался губами до плеча Поттера и, отодвинув на сторону мешавшую ткань пижамы, прикусил тонкую косточку. От укуса Поттер коротко взвыл, забыв, что надо вести себя как можно тише, и Северус, с сожалением отпустив покрасневшее плечо, снова накрыл его рот своим.

Мальчишка целовался мокро и неуклюже, жадно засасывая его язык, сталкиваясь зубами. Он елозил по члену Снейпа и вжимался в низ его живота, содрогаясь от прикосновений. Северус не сказал бы точно, что толкнуло его за край – собственное достигшее предела желание или расплывшееся по фланели мокрое пятно и истеричные всхлипы мальчишки. Он понял только, что всё случилось слишком быстро, а потом Поттер прислонился лбом к его плечу, судорожно вздохнул и неловко отстранился, сползая с его коленей. 

Словно под заклятием неподвижности, Северус смотрел, как мальчишка хватает со стула перепачканную землёй квиддичную форму, надевает очки, поправляя негнущимися пальцами дужки, и выбегает, так и не подняв ни разу красное лицо и оставив Северуса объясняться с Помфри, которая рано или поздно должна будет прийти и заметить пропажу пациента.

***

Рон сидел в гриффиндорской гостиной рядом с близнецами, которые, похоже, безуспешно пытались его подбодрить. Заметив Гарри, троица обеспокоенно вскочила.

– Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке? Помфри что, выпустила тебя вот так? – Рон изумлённо осмотрел больничную пижаму и перевёл взгляд на лицо Гарри, неотвратимо наливающееся жаром. – Или ты сбежал?

– Ну, скорее, сбежал, – Гарри пожал плечами и плотнее прижал скомканную форму к низу живота. Намокшая ткань захолодила кожу.

– Ты нас здорово напугал на тренировке, приятель, – Фред и Джордж обступили его, и Гарри невольно попятился, испугавшись, что по одному его виду можно догадаться, как он провёл последние полчаса.

– Я в порядке, честно. Только устал, лучше пойду полежу.

– Ты знаешь, что случилось с Гермионой? Их с ещё одной девчонкой из Рейвенкло нашли возле библиотеки. Видел её в лазарете? – Рон болезненно скривился. Казалось, ему с большим трудом давались слова.

– Я знаю, но подойти к ней не успел, хотел поскорее отделаться от Снейпа. – Жар не собирался сходить со щёк, и Гарри сильно сомневался, что кто-то из братьев ему поверит.

– А. Сходим вместе, когда отдохнёшь?

– Конечно, и потом к Хагриду, – добавил он как бы между прочим, надеясь, что Рон вспомнит их прошлый разговор о наследнике Слизерина.

– Ничего у вас не получится. Хагрида забрали ночью, обвинили в нападениях на студентов, – вмешался Джордж. – А Дамблдора отстранили от должности. Теперь нам всем точно крышка.

– Что?.. Дамблдора нет?

Сердце у Гарри упало.

– Мы не знаем подробностей. Нам МакГонагалл рассказала, – понуро подтвердил Рон. – Но Хагрид оставил нам с тобой записку, просил, чтобы мы присмотрели за Клыком.

Фред помотал головой.

– И с этим тоже ничего не выйдет. Забыли, что из башни можно выходить только под присмотром учителей?

– Можешь передать Перси, мы обязательно возьмём с собой Снейпа, – заверил его Рон.

– Рон, помолчи, а? – не удержался Гарри и мысленно съездил себе по уху.

Глаза у Рона округлились, но затем он ухмыльнулся и зашептал, повернувшись к близнецам:

– Слизеринский гад заделался медсестрой, слышали?

– Теперь понятно, почему Гарри последнее время не в себе…

Гарри не стал дослушивать, прошёл с каменным лицом мимо хохочущих братьев и взлетел по ступенькам в спальню, напоследок оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

Там он наконец стащил прилипающие штаны и трусы, поменял их на свежие, а грязную одежду бросил кучей на стул у окна. Это была уже забота домовых эльфов. 

Гарри добрёл до кровати и со стоном плюхнулся на неё, чуть не прорвав полог. Голова гудела, но не столько от вчерашнего ушиба, сколько от теснящихся, перебивающих друг друга мыслей, которые ужасно не хотелось ворошить, как клубок сплетающихся змей. Гарри не понимал, что с ним творится – и что именно он совсем недавно сделал. Он не был наивным, как Невилл, чтобы вовсе не знать о сексе, да и маггловская начальная школа мало напоминала чопорный Хогвартс. И всё-таки в голове не укладывалось – он и Снейп, который сам захотел его, который, возможно, любит его… То, что они делали, должно было быть отвратительно, но на деле оказалось чем-то волшебным, лучше первого полёта на метле, лучше рождественских подарков и зеркала Еиналеж. Никто раньше так не обнимал Гарри и, уж конечно, не целовал. Как взрослого, прямо в губы, с языком. Он рассеянно дотронулся до нижней губы, не веря до конца, что всё было по-настоящему. А самое невероятное – насколько ему понравилось. Разве так бывает? Это же… Мужчина. Снейп. 

Он заморгал и потерянно закрутил головой, дожидаясь, пока пройдёт жжение в глазах. Если Снейп вправду его любит…

– Эй, Гарри, всё нормально? – Рон, как обычно, ввалился без предупреждения.

– Ага.

– Там была приписка, на бумажке, которую передал Хагрид. Смотри.

Гарри взял у него листок с косыми каракулями и, хмурясь, прочитал: 

«Меня долго не будет. Кормите Клыка. Недавайте ему абижать мухожорку.  
Р.Х.  
PS Если хотите чего узнать идите за пауками».

– Как думаешь, кто такая мухожорка?

– Боюсь, скоро мы узнаем.

– И вообще, разве это хорошая идея? Зачем надо за ними идти? – Рон поёжился. 

– Понятия не имею, – Гарри провёл влажной ладонью по лбу, только сейчас осознав, насколько он вымотан. – Но мы попробуем узнать. Вечером, хорошо? А я пока посплю.

– Давай. Есть не хочешь? А то скоро обед.

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой и Рон, неловко похлопав его по ноге, ушёл.

Он лежал, вспоминая ощущения от сильных обнимавших его рук и незнакомое чувство защищённости. Как будто со Снейпом он был в полной безопасности, и никто не причинит ему вреда, даже Волдеморт.

Во снах Гарри манили тепло и свет, он тянулся к ним, но не доставал, раз за разом промахиваясь и падая на дно чёрной пропасти.

***

Пожалуй, впервые Северуса радовало, что Дамблдора нет рядом. Он не смог бы взглянуть на старика, не выдав себя. 

Всё смешалось в разъедающий внутренности состав: страх, желание, стыд. Под утро он проснулся оттого, что слёзы промочили наволочку. Кажется, во сне он так и не объяснил Лили, как случилось то, что случилось.

Обливиэйт представлялся единственно верным решением. Если только Поттер не успел о чём-нибудь проговориться своему дружку Уизли или кому-то из учителей. 

Северус украдкой проследил за выражениями лиц МакГонагалл и Помфри, когда те уселись завтракать, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. Гриффиндорский стол он упорно игнорировал, хотя прожигающий взгляд Поттера вызывал тянущую резь в груди. 

Резиновая яичница не добавляла энтузиазма, так что Северус бросил вилку, отхлебнул терпкого кофе и выбрался из-за стола.

– Собрание в четыре, – напомнила МакГонагалл и проводила его недоверчивым взглядом.

На следующий день Северус убедился, что совместные трапезы были цветочками – уроки зельеварения никто не отменял, а учеников не избавляли от обязанности на них являться. 

– Снова без оценки, – констатировал он равнодушно, проплывая мимо в клубах испарений, и Поттер обиженно вскинул нечёсаную голову.

Что и следовало ожидать. Северус беззвучно выругался, переходя к слизеринской половине класса. Гриффиндорский идиотизм воистину неискореним. Если хоть раз проявить подобие доброты к ученикам с факультета Годрика, автоматически попадаешь в круг доверия. Одно, пусть ничуть не искреннее, проявление любви стирает тысячи оскорблений и унижений, тем более у двенадцатилетних мальчишек. 

Северус мысленно одёрнул себя. 

Какое, к дьяволу, проявление любви? Изнасилование несовершеннолетнего ученика, вот что произошло. Даже если и – по весьма условному – взаимному согласию. В Азкабан, к бывшим соратникам, не хотелось, но выносить взгляд Поттера, напоминавший о брошенных голодных щенках, было сложно. Будто Северус спас его от смерти и одарил надеждой, а дальше походя пнул ногой и вышвырнул за дверь. Чего, интересно, ожидал мальчишка?

Что нашло на него самого, Северус не знал и подавно. Он совершенно точно не был педофилом, дети вызывали у него лишь застарелое раздражение и отвращение, как у любого учителя, чьим призванием является не преподавательство, а исследования в закрытой наглухо лаборатории. Но в случае с Поттером обыденное вставало с ног на голову, привычные вещи словно попадали в кривое зазеркалье. 

Валить вину на мальчишку было подло, это верно, и тем не менее – если бы тот не расшиб себе голову, всё сейчас шло бы своим чередом. Северус мог бы вволю поглумиться над взрывным Джеймсовым щенком, и не было бы ни страдальчески закушенных влажных – детских, чёрт возьми! – губ, ни разочарованных болезненно ярких глаз за круглыми стёклами. 

Дни шли, и Северус вечер за вечером накладывал на свои комнаты заглушающие заклятья, чтобы не слышать, если кто-то постучит в дверь. Ровно в половине десятого, после отбоя, он уверенно произносил заклинательные формулы – но издевательский внутренний голос нашёптывал, что в глубине души Северус был бы не против узнать, приходил ли к нему Поттер. 

Он думал, сколько всего мог бы сделать с мальчишкой, и его рот наполнялся слюной, а член моментально напрягался, и не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как забраться в кровать и яростно дрочить, кончая в кулак, мечтая, что однажды на месте его руки окажется ладонь Поттера. Или его рот. Или… Да, вот так, ох, чёрт…

Северус успел забыть, каково это – просыпаться на мокрых простынях. Теперь мучительные видения отказывались уходить даже после выпитого зелья Сна без снов. 

Порой в Большом зале или в одном из коридоров Северус натыкался на Поттера с неразлучным Уизли. Мальчишка во время кратких столкновений глядел на него так, что Северус удивлялся, как за ним ещё не пришли те же, кто увёл Хагрида.

«Минус десять баллов за поруганную ненависть», – слова так и просились на язык, особенно когда мальчишка дёргался от едких замечаний на уроках, словно Северус забрасывал его смазанными ядом дротиками. На щеках Поттера выступали пунцовые пятна, а пестик в его руках начинал отбивать столь бесстыжий ритм, что Северус на переменах пробирался в свою комнату и за пару минут доводил себя до сокрушительного оргазма.

Если это не было проклятием, то он не знал, как ещё это назвать.

***

Гарри честно вытерпел семь дней. Снейп вёл себя так же, как и всегда, из-за чего занятия превращались в затяжные пытки. 

Рон был далеко не дурак и скоро обнаружил связь между похоронным настроением Гарри и появлением на горизонте Снейпа.

– Гарри, он что-то тебе сделал? – спросил он как-то, пока они прохлаждались у окна в открытой галерее.

– Нет, – Гарри безмолвно взмолился всем, кто его слышит, чтобы Рон не заподозрил неладного. – Всё нормально. Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

– Он чуть не шарахается от тебя, а ты при виде него становишься похожим на садовых гномов во время приезда тётушки Мюриэль. Так что выкладывай, что случилось?

– Ничего. Серьёзно. Я клянусь!

Он сжался, ожидая небесных молний за ложную клятву, но небо оставалось ясным, и Рон вскоре перевёл разговор на бесследно исчезнувших из замка пауков. Они искали мелких тварей всю неделю и, к удовольствию Рона, тщетно.

Больничное крыло закрыли, их перестали пускать к Гермионе, так что они заметно приуныли. Гарри как никогда жалел, что Гермионы с ними нет. Может, она бы знала, что надо делать в таких случаях, и подсказала ему… Только сейчас Гарри вряд ли бы открылся кому-то, а тем более близким. Это, чем бы оно ни было, только между ним и Снейпом, – который вознамерился делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Но Гарри не собирался играть по его правилам.

В воскресенье они с Роном засиделись допоздна за плюй-камнями и двинулись спать в половине двенадцатого.

– Спокойной ночи, – пробурчал Рон, укутываясь с головой стёганым алым одеялом.

– И тебе. – Гарри снял всё, кроме джинсов и белья, и тоже улёгся. Он нащупал под подушкой отцовскую мантию, а потом принялся ждать, когда раздастся негромкий храп Рона.

Через пятнадцать минут Гарри выскользнул из башни, пропустив мимо ушей ругань разбуженной Полной дамы и пугливо озираясь – мало радости набрести на кого-то из патрулировавших школу преподавателей. Набрести на не того преподавателя, если быть точным.

Он прокрался к лестничным пролётам, без приключений спустился на первый этаж и добрался до входа в подземелья. На каменных плитах кроссовки поскрипывали, на что встреченные им привидения неодобрительно качали головой. Гарри скрестил пальцы, искренне надеясь, что Пивз будет держаться как можно дальше от владений Кровавого барона, и пошёл по ступеням вниз, в холодную темноту.

Кабинет Снейпа оказался закрыт. Его комнаты вроде находились где-то дальше по коридору, и, в отличие от слизеринской гостиной, вход в них должен быть виден. Если только они не сильно отличались от комнат профессора МакГонагалл. 

Под мантией освещать дорогу Люмосом было бесполезно, а высунуть палочку наружу Гарри опасался – как бы портреты и призраки не переполошили весь замок. Редкие факелы мало чем помогали, и он пробирался почти вслепую, опираясь на стену, ощупывая каждый выступ в поисках двери. Он не знал, сколько прошёл, пока его старания не увенчались успехом. Из кромешной темноты возникла перевитая чудными узорами металлическая ручка. Под его пальцами линии будто сдвинулись, и Гарри в испуге отдёрнул руку. Однако больше ничто не перемещалось – похоже, ему почудилось. 

Битых полчаса он провёл у двери, то барабаня кулаком, то прикладывая ухо к замочной скважине. Одно из двух – либо Снейпа там не было, либо, что более вероятно, встреча с Гарри в его планы не входила. Из чистого упрямства Гарри хотел усесться возле косяка и дождаться появления хозяина комнат, но что-то подсказывало ему, что это дохлый номер. Раз Снейп решил покончить с… со всем этим, покончить с ним, он будет действовать наверняка. Рассиживаться на пороге Гарри не стал, последний раз ударил со всех сил по ни в чём не повинной деревяшке и побежал к выходу из подземелий, сунув в карман зашибленную руку.

С возвращением ему повезло намного меньше. У подножия лестницы он налетел на кого-то, и этот человек, больно ухватив Гарри за предплечья, выволок его в свет ближайшего факела.

– Поттер, – прорычал человек, срывая с онемевшего Гарри мантию. – Что вам здесь понадобилось? Восполняете нехватку снятых баллов к концу года?

От рухнувших надежд и жуткой обиды Гарри замутило. Он смотрел на лишённое выражения лицо Снейпа и отказывался верить, как в одном человеке совмещались тот, целовавший его на больничной койке, поддерживавший его после приёмов зелья, и этот, ненавистный желчный профессор.

– Вы… – Гарри пытался отыскать нужные, правильные слова, и терпел поражение. – Вы…

– Закройте рот, мистер Поттер, – холодно посоветовал Снейп, совершенно утратив к нему интерес. Он отступил от Гарри и махнул в сторону ступеней. – Убирайтесь в башню, живо.

Гарри и не думал двигаться. Так же плохо ему становилось, когда он был маленьким, и тётя Петунья ворковала над Дадли, а робко приблизившемуся к ней Гарри отвешивала тычки. Он чувствовал себя обманутым. 

Но он твёрдо знал – тот, другой Северус Снейп существует, просто нужно его вернуть. И он хотел, чтобы на место этого пришёл тот и доказал, что Гарри хоть кому-то нужен. Что его могут любить. 

Дотянуться до губ Снейпа ему бы не удалось, поэтому он поднялся на цыпочки и мазнул губами по видневшейся над воротником шее, по жёсткому подбородку. В животе заворочался жаркий клубок, когда Снейп слегка – самую ничтожную малость – наклонил голову, подставляясь его рту. В следующую секунду Гарри отлетел к стене, охнув от неожиданности.

– Вы обезумели, Поттер?

***

Непонятно, каким образом они перешагнули границу взаимных не-прикосновений, но Северус понимал, что барьер давно пройдён. Он надеялся, что мальчишка затрясётся от ужаса и сбежит, будет прятать глаза, начнёт выворачиваться из его рук. Давно пора бы запомнить: дурачок не убегал от опасностей и не уворачивался от неизбежного.

– Вы обезумели, Поттер?

Он оттолкнул мальчишку, и теперь на него с немым укором смотрели повлажневшие яркие глаза. Слава Мерлину и всем богам, на стенах рядом не висело портретов. Казнь была отсрочена – но не отменена. «Сделанного не воротишь», как любила говаривать его мать; нелепое пристрастие к констатации прописных истин. 

Хорошо – мы обезумели, Поттер, подумал он обречённо.

Что это меняло?

Мальчишка потерянно помотал головой. 

– Сейчас же отправляйтесь в гриффиндорскую башню, – громко сказал Северус и набросил на Поттера мантию, увлекая за собой, вглубь коридора.

Тот послушно шёл рядом и помалкивал, словно понимал, что происходит. Поглядывал на Северуса, как на сообщника, только что не подмигивал хитро. Надо было снять побольше баллов для правдоподобия, пришла запоздалая мысль.

Он отведёт мальчишку к себе, поговорит с ним, объяснит, что роковые ошибки иногда случаются, – и, если увещевания всё-таки не помогут, наложит Обливиэйт. План был проще некуда и обязан был сработать. Северус несколько воспрял духом, открывая зачарованный замок. Остолбеневший Поттер уставился на расползающихся от дверной ручки медных змеек. Северус незаметно пихнул его в спину, затолкнув в комнату, и повернул ключ изнутри, бормоча формулы заградительных чар. 

Поттер, тут же стащивший с себя мантию, больше не сводил с него взгляда. Неровно дышал через приоткрытый рот и сжимал кулаки, бездумно выкручивая серебристую тонкую ткань. Грех было не воспользоваться приглашением, которое дарили широко распахнутые зелёные глаза. Северус погрузился в его сознание, для начала скользнув по поверхности, затем окунувшись в глубинные воды, зарываясь в пласты переменчивых образов. Отмёл навязчивые мысли о затёртой кожаной тетради (тайный дневник или невыполненное домашнее задание?), пробежался по тревогам о друзьях, тоске по родителям, детским страхам и бедам и очутился в трепетавшем, нежном свете. До ревущего пламени огоньку было расти и расти, но он так доверчиво ластился к нему, даже не зная, чего ждать – нового удара или утешения и покоя. 

С путешествием по поттеровскому сознанию Северус против воли забылся и очнулся уже от нерешительных поглаживаний по груди. Поттер сам разорвал зрительный контакт, ткнувшись лбом в его руку, подставляя лохматую макушку для казавшегося таким естественным поцелуя…

Возможность просто дотрагиваться до кого-то туманила рассудок. Мальчик в его руках был давно утраченным маяком на знакомом, но позабытом берегу. Ему казалось, что он с самого начала хотел защитить Поттера, отнять его у всех… Кого он обманывал? Себя? Бессмысленно.

Одно было ясно – он не представлял, сколько ещё сумеет продержаться. Поттер заворочался, приникая ближе, и Северус легко подхватил его на руки, наградил голодным поцелуем, поглаживая мягкие волоски на мальчишечьей холке, сминая его ягодицы, распластывая мальчика по удачно подвернувшейся стене, сдирая его растянутую футболку вместе с мешавшими очками и не прекращая прихватывать губами покрывшиеся гусиной кожей плечи, гладкую грудь и твёрдые крошечные соски. Поттер закричал в голос, а заглушающие заклятья Северус восстановить не успел. Беспокоиться о палочке было некогда, зрение откровенно плыло, сердце не справлялось с напором крови. Он отнёс мальчишку в спальню, захлопнув тяжёлую дверь ногой. 

Нельзя было навредить мальчику. Нельзя было делать всё то, что ночами являлось к нему в волнующих кошмарах. А что – можно?

– Я хочу так, как будто… – зашептал Поттер, как только Северус опустил его на кровать и взялся за свою одежду.

– Что? – выговорил он, не узнав собственный голос.

– Как будто… – Шёпот превратился в выдох. 

В этот момент застёжка на брюках Северуса поддалась, и он улёгся рядом с мальчишкой. Тот подкатился ему под бок, потёрся о бедро и сказал на ухо:

– Как будто вы меня любите. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

В считанные секунды Северус справился с джинсами Поттера и медленно снял с него трусы. Мальчишка задрожал, и, повинуясь его всхлипу, Северус взял его в руку, помассировал яички, бережно потёр маленький член. Припал к безволосому животу и поцеловал, очертил кончиком языка пупок.

– Аааах… – отозвался Поттер, беспокойно завозившись, выгибая спину.

Терпение Северуса кончилось смехотворно быстро. Он развёл ноги Поттера, укладывая того поудобней, и навалился сверху, вжав ноющий член между бёдер мальчика. Качнулся вперёд, слушая, как Поттер захлёбывается воздухом, выстанывая «да», и продолжил двигаться, представляя, что он в мальчике, внутри Поттера, берёт его, любит его – как если бы вправду его любил. 

Безумие захватило и потащило его. Мальчишка под ним забился, точно одержимый, запрокидывая голову, обнажая хрупкую шею, в которую Северус впился безо всякой показной нежности, желая забрать без остатка, завладеть и не отдавать, не возвращать больше никогда… Пролившееся между ними семя Поттера облегчило скольжение, Северус взвыл, теряясь и рассыпаясь, осыпаясь пеплом и взмывая не хуже проклятых фениксов. 

Поттер хотел вовсе не этого, твердил ему размытый голос вдалеке. Мальчик не понимал, на что идёт, он не хотел лежать здесь вот так, подмятый тяжёлым разгорячённым телом, не хотел, чтобы от пота щипало глаза, а кожа саднила от засосов и укусов. 

– Прости, – сказал Северус.

Ему показалось, что говорил он это не мальчишке. Тот вряд ли вообще слышал его. Тогда кому? 

– Мне уходить? – спросил Поттер, не открывая глаз.

– Поттер, посмотри на меня, – потребовал Северус и подтащил его к себе.

Заплаканные глаза моргнули и раскрылись. 

– Тебе нужно одеться, – сказал Северус невпопад – необходимо было сказать хоть что-то, разбить упавшую тишину. 

Он подцепил валявшиеся на коврике джинсы с трусами и усадил мальчика к себе на колени, одевая, как малыша. Руки стали чужими, непослушными и неподъёмными. Он прижимался губами к щеке Поттера, целовал бархатистую влажную кожу и не мог никак остановиться. 

– Твои очки и футболка остались в гостиной. Встань, я застегну. – Он откинул слабые руки мальчика, потянувшиеся было к молнии на джинсах.

– Я могу сам…

– Поднимись.

Сколько-то он провозился с крупной железной пуговицей и тугой петлёй – Поттер в это время настороженно наблюдал за его пальцами. 

– Забирай свои вещи и иди. Не забудь надеть мантию.

Даже захоти он проводить Поттера – ноги не держали. Понятливому мальчишке не пришлось объяснять по второму разу: он прошлёпал босыми ногами в соседнюю комнату, повозился там с минуту, а затем слабо бухнула дверь.

***

С того дня – или, лучше сказать, с той ночи – Гарри присмирел. На уроках Снейпа он сидел с низко опущенной головой, часто не замечая, какие компоненты отправляет в котёл, отчего Рон поминутно хватался за голову. 

– Гарри, это же пятое крыло скарабея! А надо было всего четыре… Чччёрт…

– Поттер, Уизли, если вы не в состоянии справиться с задымившим котлом, сниму пять баллов. 

Гарри виновато бормотал Рону: «Извини, не хотел», и заставлял себя вникать в написанное на страницах учебника, хотя в уме у него крутились постыдные жаркие картины – Снейп, целующий его живот, кусающий его губы, ни капли не похожий на того, который зловеще бродил среди парт. 

Тайное знание жгло изнутри, Гарри очень хотел бы поделиться с Роном, но стоило представить, каким станет лицо друга после рассказа, и он быстро отказывался от идиотской затеи. Они всё реже и реже проводили время вместе. Гарри полюбил сидеть в одиночестве на подоконнике в спальне, а Рон с Симусом и близнецами играл в карты или в шахматы внизу, в гостиной.

Заново их с Роном сплотил визит к акромантулам в Запретный лес. Не слишком большая цена за возобновление дружбы, если уж на то пошло.

Снейп расточал издевки по-прежнему, так же нападал на Гарри в классе, зато однажды после уроков он задержал его и повёл в кладовку, где опустился на колени, приспустил ему брюки и взял у него в рот. Гарри и не подозревал, что способен остервенело вцепиться в волосы своего учителя и бешено толкаться в горячее, тесное, блаженно-прекрасное, а Снейп выпьет его досуха. Тогда Гарри едва не потерял сознание, его удержало только то, что Снейп расстегнул свои брюки и заставил обхватить член обеими руками, двигая до тех пор, пока он не кончил. В порядке эксперимента Гарри облизнул указательный палец с тягучей каплей, а Снейп вдруг схватил его и покрыл хищными поцелуями всё его лицо. 

Снейп знал, как сделать ему необыкновенно хорошо. 

Снейп любил его, иначе зачем бы он это делал?

***

Северусу казалось, что он сломает кресло к чёртовой матери. Что-то определённо хрустнуло, может, и обивка, но он поставил бы на спинку из красного дерева.

Джиневра Уизли в Тайной комнате, и это значило, что Поттер вскоре будет там, если уже туда не пробрался. Ради сестры лучшего друга безмозглые герои пойдут на всё. А ему, Северусу, оставалось только ждать. Его вдруг заполнила горькая ледяная уверенность, что мальчишка не выживет. Этот кощунственный фарс с «любовью» разрешится наиболее действенным способом. Северус готов был признать существование высших сил, следивших за ними и пославших наказание.

Он с недоверием прислушался к себе. Неужели мысль о том, чтобы разом покончить со всем этим, приносила иррациональное, щемящее облегчение?

***

Почему Гарри не отпускало ощущение, будто он подвёл Снейпа? Казалось бы, он победил василиска, расправился с дневником Волдеморта и даже утёр нос Малфою-старшему. И всё равно Снейп избегал его, не отвечал, когда Гарри ломился к нему в комнату, проходил мимо, словно тот повсюду носил мантию-невидимку, и ни взглядом, ни прикосновением, как раньше, не показывал, что Гарри для него что-то значит.

Это опять были какие-то незнакомые Гарри правила, которым он не собирался подчиняться. Он тосковал без поцелуев, ласкающих рук, без дарившего спокойствие тепла. Снейп обязан был это заметить. 

Несмотря на все его усилия, Снейп не дотронулся до него вплоть до дня отъезда школьников из Хогвартса. Отчаявшийся, едва не сходивший с ума Гарри застал его днём возле шестой теплицы, придирчиво рассматривавшего с профессором Спраут жёлтые побеги огнецвета. 

– Добрый день, профессор, – Гарри обращался к Спраут, ласково улыбнувшейся ему и поприветствовавшей в ответ, в отличие от угрюмого безучастного Снейпа. – Могу я поговорить с профессором Снейпом? Пожалуйста.

Если она и удивилась, то ничем этого не показала. 

– Конечно. Мы уже закончили с цветами, пойду-ка я в замок. Счастливых каникул, Гарри!

– Спасибо, мэм.

Было странно, что от мертвенного взгляда Снейпа огнецвет тут же не зачах. Когда профессор Спраут отошла на приличное расстояние, Гарри опасливо сократил дистанцию между ними.

– Профессор, я…

– Опоздаете на поезд, – Снейп сухо кивнул Гарри и вернулся к созерцанию цветка.

Гарри отучился плакать много лет назад, так что, сглотнув колючий комок, он подошёл к Снейпу и сунул ему в руку смятый обрывок листа. Ладонь Снейпа дрогнула, когда Гарри нарочно коснулся большим пальцем его запястья.

– Вы не придёте на станцию меня проводить?

– Вы в своём уме? – Снейп ошарашенно на него посмотрел.

– Я вас люблю, – выпалил Гарри, гадая, что за этим последует. 

Снейп не тронулся с места, так и стоял в полуметре от него, с мятым листком в руке. Ждать поцелуя было глупо. Гарри осторожно выдохнул, не давая комку в горле подобраться выше, и ушёл, держа спину неестественно ровно, как всегда ходил Снейп.

***

Мальчишка оставил ему адрес и телефон Дурслей, накарябанные пером, разбрызгивающим чернила, на обрывке контрольной по соединительным составам. Северус не был уверен, смеяться ему или рыдать. Если бы директор это видел. Если бы только Альбус узнал…

Лили, как же я предал тебя и твоего сына. И грех не замолить, ведь перед искренним раскаяньем нерушимой стеной вставали нерастраченные, рвущиеся, с мукой прораставшие чувства. Среди них была и похоть, пропитанная сладковатым тлетворным душком, но было и что-то ещё, ради чего стоило коротать вечность в адских котлах.

***

Надежда – не самое плохое утешение, решил Гарри, пробираясь в людской толчее к барьеру на платформе девять и три четверти. 

Снейп не заберёт его и не придёт навестить, конечно. Но у него теперь был адрес Гарри, а это немало.

– Пока, пока всем! До свиданья, мистер Уизли, миссис Уизли. Джинни, береги себя. Гермиона…

Она обняла Гарри на прощание и шепнула:

– Не грусти. Ты что-то совсем измученный.

– Не буду, – пообещал он, заулыбавшись.

Он вернётся в школу на следующий год, опять встретит друзей, может быть, снова столкнётся с Волдемортом. Но кое-что никогда не станет прежним. Уж в этом Гарри был полностью уверен.


End file.
